Vampire In Woodcrest
by spokenpen15
Summary: A strange persn comes to town and has to live with Jasmine. She is smooth and seductive, she is Zoe. She wishes to live a normal life but the darkness of her past haunts her as a shadow that wants nothing but hurt the people she lives around. Can Huey figure out what did strange creature is? He knows she isn't human but he can't figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

**/My first horror story! A new girl will be added in and this will be told from mainly her view and Huey's. Huey is 16, so is Zoe(the new girl), Jasmine is 15, Riley and Cindy are 14. Please enjoy and review nicely!/**

**Zoe**

The taxi pulled up to the home of the Dubois, my foster home. I grabbed my only duffle bag and paid the taxi man. I took what I like to call "The Walk Of Shame" the walk from the taxi to yet another home that will probably send me away in a week.

I stood on the doorstep and took a great big breath. I flicked my brown hair to side and flattened my pink shirt down. "Here I go-again." I said as I rang the doorbell.

A tall black man opened the door and greeted me. "Hello, you must be Zoe, come in!" He talked funny, like he felt the need to enunciate every vowel. "I'm Tom and this is my wife Sarah," he put his arm over a white lady's shoulder, "and my daughter Jasmine." A girl with orange afro puffs waved.

"Hello Zoe, I hope you love it here in Woodcrest!" Sarah yelp with excitement. She ushered me in the kitchen and handed me a cup on coffee. "There are some fine people here in our neighborhood, in fact, Jasmine why don't you go introduce her to the Freeman's?"

"Okay!" Jasmine grabbed my hand and I reluctantly followed her outside and across the street. "You will love Huey, but watch out for Riley." She said as she walked in without knocking. "Huey! Come meet my new roommate, Zoe."

A boy I assumed was Huey walked over to us. He was dull, almost like he hated life. I felt joy leave me when I met his eyes. "Hey, what you staring at son?" I said as I felt an awkward moment approaching. I hate awkward, I run from awkward moments.

He huffed and walked away, "So how long is she staying with you?" He sat on a couch and Jasmine and I followed.

"Not long probably." I said standing while she sat.

"Why do you say that?" Jasmine leaned on Huey's shoulder.

I turned my face away from them and closed my eyes, a flash of the evil face that haunts my waking moment passed by my eyes, "I don't know," I lied, I knew why no one ever kept me long. I knew from the day I was abandoned. A shadow lurks in my past and present. It follows me, my every movement. I look right, it's there, I look left, it's there. There is no escape.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll be with us till you're adopted." Jasmine smiled but the darkness lurking behind her drew my attention. "What are you looking at?" She turned around but it disappeared. It never let anyone but me, my eyes, see it.

"Listen, you won't want to keep me. Everywhere I go, it seems something bad happens." I watched Jasmine's smile fade.

"How do bad things happen?" Huey looked at me.

I shrugged and walked into the hallway, I ran my hand across the wall and took a look at the past. That's my "gift", I can use touch to see it the past of anything. Like right now, touching the walls I saw Huey and his brother running and fighting, their grandfather yelling. Didn't look to happy to me.

"What are doing?" I turned to find Huey watching me with curious eyes.

I smiled and walked to his side, "Wouldn't you like to know, Freeman." I walked by brushing his shoulder. "So little roommate, I'm going back to the house, thought I would give you and your boyfriend time alone." I headed for the door.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Jasmine yelled as I walked out the door. As I was crossing the street I saw a glowing light. I was curious so I followed it. It lead me to a hill and I sat down and looked down on a little town. I reached down and ran my fingers through the grass. I laid back and looked at the blue sky. What could have led me here and why?

"I see you have found the hill." I flipped over on my belly and saw Huey leaning against the big oak tree. "You know, this is a very beautiful place, I like it." He said as he stood beside me.

I rolled on my back. "I love it! I've never laid on grass so soft! It's better than fresh blood!" I slapped my mouth shut. I can't believe I just said that! My vampireness will scare him away, I don't want that.

"What?" He flicked his eyes at me.

"Nothing." I ran to the tree and climbed up a branch.

"What did you say?" He followed.

"What did you hear?" I kept going up a branch as he followed just below.

"You said blood."

"Is that what you heard?"

"Yes."

"Well it's not what I said."

"Then what did you say?"

"What did you hear?" We were at the top of the tree now. I loved messing with people!

"Never mind, but I'll find out." He climbed down but I just jumped and landed on my feet at the base.

"You're not human." He said as he crossed his arms and glared at me with those deep brow eyes. He had pretty eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I brushed his shoulder as I passed him and went back to the house. I walked up into my room. I had my own room and it had a window seat. I grabbed a pillow and sat on the cushion and stared out the window.

"You need be careful." I looked over and saw the shadow lurking in the corner.

I ignored it and lulled myself to sleep. Bleak dreams and silence filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**/So I liked the last chapter and I feel like this is going good. A supernatural turn on the Boondocks? I think yes! Everyone always does normal story twist but I like this! Please enjoy and review!/**

**Zoe**

The next day I had to go to school. I haven't been in a school in so long, hell I'm 216 years old. I already met all the history people and had plenty of time to excel in math and literature. But I have to keep the ruse that I'm human going, so I reluctantly obeyed.

"You are going love our school! I went and got your schedule early you have Biology with me, Chemistry with Huey and me, English with Cindy, and Math with Riley." She cheered and led me over to the bus stop.

"Oh, joy to me." I said tired. Don't listen to the lies, vampires need sleep and food just as much as humans. Blood? Only an option, I haven't had blood in a while and trust me the smell of fresh blood could very well send me into a bloody mess.

"Um, are you sure you should wear that?" Jasmine pointed at me as I watched the bus slowly roll up the hill.

"It's fine." I looked at me belly shirt and low riding ripped jeans. I had my belly button priced.

"Hey guys." Riley said as he and Huey joined us. We all boarded the bus and every eye was on me as I followed Jasmine with Huey to the back.

"Hey Huey who's that?" A guy with dreads said as Huey sat beside him and I sat beside Jasmine.

"I'm Zoe," I held out my hand.

"I'm Caesar, nice to meet you." He shook my hand then him and Huey started jammering and I zoned out.

Everything went good. I liked the people I met and had a great time. Till I got home.

**Huey**

Something is wrong with that girl, Huey thought to himself as he helped Granddad cook dinner. The Dubois and Zoe were coming over for dinner and Granddad was going crazy. "Boy go see who came through the door!" He shouted as Huey sighed.

"It's just us Mr. Freeman," Zoe said as she and Jasmine turned the corner.

"Yeah mom and dad was fighting so we came ahead on over." Jasmine said sadly.

Zoe patted her and walked over to Granddad. "Can I help Mr. Freeman?"

"Sure, sweetiepie! Here," He handed her a bag of onions. "You and Huey cut those. You hand, Huey cut."

"Okay!" She walked over to him and they started cutting. "And then I jumped out of the car and landed in the hay." She laughed.

"That was a good story," He almost had a smile. They spent time laughing and cutting vegetables, but then Huey slipped and the knife cut a gash in his hand.

"Oh shit!" He yelled out and looked up to see Zoe's nose flaring and her eyes were huge. What was wrong with her?"

**Zoe**

Oh no, fresh blood, human blood. I looked at the juicy red liquid drip down Huey's hand and land on the counter top. It was so luring, I could feel my fangs growing and snapped my drooling mouth shut. I looked around for a way out. Too much blood, my eyes started to blur and my vision was turning red. I needed this blood. And I need it now.

"Zoe what's wrong?" Huey said wrapping his hand in a dish towel. "Are you okay?" His voice was sounded weird.

"I-I have to leave." I started for the door. But he stepped in front of me. "I need to get out of here!" I screamed as I pushed his away and broke down the door. I ran, but I didn't know where I was running to. I blurred out. I ran out into town. Then I blacked out.

I woke up next to the oak tree on top of the hill. My head felt heavy and sore. I looked around it was night and dark, around midnight. I felt cooler than usual, I looked down and saw that I was covered in red. "Oh no," I said to myself.

"_Oh yes," _I turned to find the shadow looming over me. He was whispering in a different language.

"What are you?" I whispered in a cry.

"_I am your inner self, the one who wants the blood, who wants to kill." _ It laughed as it flew away.

"Zoe?" I looked up and Huey was standing horrified at the sight of me. Blood from my mouth to my feet.

"Huey!" I jumped up to him but swooned. I was so light headed, almost as if I was drunk.

"What happened to you?" He narrowed his eyes but caught me.

"I-I don't know." I closed my eyes as he sat down and held me. I was tired.

"What are you?" He asked petting my hair as I was falling back asleep.

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

"You kind of have to now." He said with a chuckle.

"Mmhmm, Huey can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," He whispered tighten his grip on me.

"I'm a vampire." I let the words flow out so easily.

"I had a feeling," He took his jacket off and laid it on me.

"Huey?" I snuggled into his jacket.

"What?" He laid a hand back on me.

"Am I a monster?"

He paused and then looked down at me, "No, you're just you."

Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**/I noticed some where saying I didn't really explain how Huey and Zoe built such a string friendship or never really described how Zoe looked. Well those will be my main focus in this chapter. And a twist to fuck yo mind a bit lol. So enjoy and don't worry, Honey will be updated soon****/**

**Huey**

I don't know why I acted so accepting of Zoe. I mean she is a vampire, a dangerous being. I looked at her lying in my lap covered in blood. Sirens blared down in town, the person she killed was probably just found. Why am I doing this, she is a monster. But I can't help but feel like I have a connection with her.

"Wake up." I shook her and then stood her up. Her eyes were glazed over and she slowly followed me back to the street. I got her clean not blood covered clothes and helped her home.

"Thank you Huey, we were worried about her." Mr. Dubois said as he opened the door.

"I'll lead her up to her room, she is really tired," I walked right by Mr. Dubois and helped her right up into her room across for Jasmines. I laid her down and looked at her, she was beautiful. Her long brown hair covered most of her face. I wished she would open her eyes. She had pretty blue eyes and clear skin. She was like Jasmine but prettier.

"So, where was she?" Jasmine leaned against the doorway in her nightie.

"Well she was by the tree," I rubbed my neck awkwardly, Jasmine looked good in a nightgown.

"Hey come to my room." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. I looked around, she had pink wall paper and ponies everywhere.

'You haven't really changed Jasmine." I laughed as I picked up a picture of a pony.

"Huey, I have been thinking a lot about me and you." She took the picture out of my hand and let down her hair. It flowed down to her back, longer than Zoe's.

"And?" I swallowed hard, what was she thinking about?

She drug a finger across my shoulders, "I like you Huey,"

"I know," I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat.

She turned me around and kissed me hard, I tried to push her back but she shoved her tongue down my throat and I gave in. She tasted so good.

"Come here Huey," She led me to her bed and laid down. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"No," I shook my head. I'm dreaming.

"No you aren't." She moaned.

"Yes I am!" I screamed and jolted awake in bed. "It was just a dream. The dinner never happened." I said to myself.

"Huey! Come on and help cook for the dinner!" Granddad yelled upstairs.

"Okay!" I rubbed my head, "What a dream."

**Zoe**

So I walked into the Freemans and looked around, Riley was making out with Cindy in the living room. Jasmine sat beside them and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello!" I held my hand out and Mr. Freeman took it happily.

"Why hello Zoe, wanna help finish dinner?" He walked to the fridge.

"Sure," I walked over to wash my hands. I had to squeeze by Huey and I laid my hand on his shoulder to stable myself and I had another vision. I saw him holding me under the oak tree and then him ad Jasmine doing the nasty I gasp and jerked away landing on the floor butt first.

"Are you okay?" He helped me up.

"Yeah," I blinked, I just saw his dream and it was strange. He was in my dream last night, holding me, but the whole Jasmine thing? I mean I dream of feeding frenzies a lot, but how did he end up in it? He turned away and went back to cutting fruit. I washed my hands and started preparing dessert.

Hours later Tom, Sarah, and Jasmine put up their dinner and where laughing with Mr. Freeman in the living room, Huey was washing dishes and Riley and Cindy were back at swapping spit.

I held my stomach, food didn't fill me up. I need blood; I haven't fed in a month. Vampires need blood every few weeks as a mandatory. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"You leaving?" Mr. Freeman asked looking out from the living room.

I smiled, "Yes, Mr. Freeman, I need a walk." I went and hugged everybody, "Thanks for the dinner, I'll see you guys at home." I walked out the door and up the hill. I looked out onto the city, I opened my mouth and let my fangs grow out. They weren't long but long enough to peak over my bottom lip.

I sniffed the air, I didn't hunt people, I hunted animals. The blood was more wild and flavored, but it didn't have the taste like human does. It didn't invigorate you as much. I heard a stick crack and turned, a deer was standing 500 yards from me. I crouch and creped to it. A heard a heartbeat, a human heartbeat, but I didn't turned around. Instead I pounced and grabbed it's horns, I jerked it down onto the ground and ripped a hole in its neck and stuck my lips to it. I drank heavily and deep.

"So my assumptions were correct, huh?" I heard a voice say. I pulled my mouth for the corpse and looked up to find Huey standing above me with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here!" I flung myself from the deer and knocked him down. I pinned him and hissed.

"I followed you, so you are a vampire?" He kinda shook as he spoke.

I hissed loudly and growled, "Why did you follow me!" I was crying as I crawled off him and sat with my knees to my chest.

He stood and looked down at me, "I wanted to know if I was right." He sat beside me, "I was."

"Well no shit Sherlock!" I groaned and pulled my fangs in. "Huey, I know I hate you-"

"I hate you too." He said.

"- but you can NOT say a damn word about this." I looked him in the eyes, "Got it?"

"Check, but I have a question."

"What?" I laid back in the grass.

"How old are you?"

"I was changed on May 27, 1796. So I'm 216 years old." I looked his hair blowing in the wind.

"You're a freak," He said, "but I like you, you a cool person, so you can stay. But I have another question."

"What?"

"Why are you in foster care if you are 216 years old?"

"Well, I lived in London and when I came here I told that I was 16 but since I was 'underage' I needed to be in foster care." I sighed, "So until they think I'm 18, I'm stuck in it."

"That sucks."

"I know." We spent hours talking before we parted ways. I walked into my room and looked in my mirror. I saw my deep blue eyes and looked away. I saw the shadow flying out the window. I sighed and tucked myself into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**/So let's see, a little recap, Huey found out about Zoe and accepted it. Zoe isn't sure about Huey's reaction, and her evil side is growing darker. What will happen if it leads her astray?/**

**Zoe**

I was hanging out in the school parking lot talking to Jasmine when Huey walked up. He looked mad, "What's wrong Huey?" I asked as I lit up a cigarette.

"I just got out of my AP Biology and I'm now in normal Biology with you guys." He leaned against a wall and sighed. "What are you doing?" He looked at me.

"What?" I held out my smoke, "Smoking?"

"Yeah, smoking is bad for you."

I scoffed and cocked my head to him.

He shook his head, "Nevermind, let's get to class."

When we walked into class me and Huey sat beside each other and looked at the board. It read: Determining blood type.

"Huey?" I leaned over to him, "What are we doing today?"

"Okay class," The teacher, Mr. Birds, entered and stood in front of the board. "Today we are going to learn how to determine your blood type…" He droned on and Huey leaned over to whisper to me.

"Do vampires have blood?" He raised an eyebrow.

I pressed my warm wrist against his arm, "Yes," I smiled and looked back at Mr. Birds.

"So everyone if you will, pick up the finger sticker and press it against your finger like so," He pricked his finger and immediately the aroma of human blood filled the air, I took a big sniffed and moaned quietly.

"Zoe?" Huey laid a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He shook me, "Zoe you are….."

I was zoned out and staring at the blood. I couldn't hear a thing but the sound of it as it trickled slowly out of the skin break. I looked at Huey and saw he was wide eyed. I felt my mouth my fangs were out. Shit! I gotta leave! I tried to pull myself out of the trance but I kept falling into the red.

"Zoe!" I heard a muffled yelled and as I closed my eyes and ran out of the room.

"Zoe!" I kept hearing Huey's voice as I ran through the hallway. I stopped and slung my fist into a locker and sat down. I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Go away!" I said as Huey knelt in front f me. I was crying and my fangs were still out.

"Look at me," He lifted my head, "You're all right." He said as he looked me in the eyes. "It's gone, you are better." He poked my fangs and they disappeared I stood and rubbed my head.

"What happened when I left?"

"He asked what was wrong and I told him the sight of blood made you sick." He shrugged, "All I could come up with."

I shoved him and laughed, "The only thing you could come up with was the complete opposite!"

Anyway he said I could set out and calm you down." He walked to the courtyard and sat down.

**Huey**

I was cleaning the living room and watching TV as I heard Zoe and Jasmine come walking in laughing. I smiled and lit a candle and sat down, "Hey ladies, what are you laughing about?"

Zoe sat beside me and Jasmine went into the kitchen. "Just about a funny little Harry Potter joke."

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" I put my arm on the back on the couch.

"Ok, knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"You know?"

"You know who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" She held her stomach laughing.

"Did you tell him?" Jasmine ran in with two cups of hot chocolate and sat in the floor.

"Yes," They started laughing.

"Hey you hear how it supposed to snow?" Riley sat down and changed the channel.

"Yeah, hey lets watch a scary movie!" Jasmine yipped as they turned on Chiller. I sighed and smiled. I loved my friends, but they probably don't like me. I stood up and went into my bedroom and got on the computer.

"What's wrong?" I turned to see Zoe standing in the doorway.

"Oh," I turned back around and stared at the webpage to Black Africans Reunited.

"Why do you read that stuff?" She sat on my bed.

"Because I'm into the stuff." I mumbled.

"Oh so if a sexy blonde walked into the room in a tiny see through nightie, you wouldn't be into that stuff?" She laughed.

"No," I cut my eyes wondering what she was up to.

She laid back and giggled, "Even if it was Jasmine?" I looked at her and she was looking at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" I stood up and glared at her.

"Well, I'm a vampire Huey, I have special 'gifts' and I can tell how you feel about Jasmine." She said without looking at me.

"What do you means powers?"

"Like visions, when I touched your shoulder that day I saw your dream. You have a thing for Jasmine." She sat up and put her back to me.

I turned around and looked out the window, it started to snow lazily. _Why, _I thought, _Why did she see that?_ "You know that's not all I think about?" I heard her gasp and whipped around. I saw her being engulfed in a black shadow. "Zoe?!" I ran over to her and was pulled in with her. When me and her touched chest the shadow disappeared.

"Huey?" I opened my eyes and I was laying ontop of her. She hands were on my chest and she was wide eyed.

"What?" I didn't move but I stayed still.

Her breathing went faster, "What are you doing?" She smiled a little.

"What do you see?" He smirked.

"You on top of me."

"Is that what you see?"

"Yes,"

"Well that's not what I'm doing." I said turning her on game on her. I leaned closer with every line said.

"Well that's what I see." She smiled again.

"Well what are you doing?" She curled her fingers.

"This," I leaned down and kissed her softly. I smiled against her lips as she kissed back.

"Huey! Zoe! What are you doing!" We pulled away and looked at the door. Jasmine was watching us.

"Jasmine!" I jumped off Zoe and ran to her. "Hey?" He shrugged.

"What were you doing with Zoe?" She cried. She looked away from my eyes.

"It was an accident!" _A sweet, delicious and amazing accident,_ I added to myself.

"No Huey that was not, and accident is slipping and falling down the stairs, slipping and falling into someone's mouth is not and accident." She walked away and I turned to look at Zoe.

"I'm sorry Huey." She looked down at the ground and ran off as well.

I groaned and plopped on my bed and covered my head, "The fuck is wrong with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**/Wow the shadow is really wanting to ruin Zoe's life, huh?/**

**Zoe**

"Why did you do that?" I screamed at the blackness in the corner of my room, it moved and sorta looked like it was solidifying. "What are you doing?" I took a step back.

"_Every mistake you make, the closer you get to your breaking point, the more real I become." _It hissed and disappeared with a laugh.

"Jasmine!" I yelped as I ran across the hall and knocked on her door. I just wanted in to talk to her, to fix this! I cannot get any darker.

"Go away!" I heard her scream. I banged on the door harder and louder until she flew it open. I could see tears all over her face and her nose was red. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" She cried as she ran and fell on her bed.

"Look I'm sorry, but, Huey kissed me first!" I said in my defense, it was true, right?

"I don't believe you!" She cried.

"It's true." We turned and saw Huey standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Huey?" She looked up at him slowly.

"I did kiss her first, I don't what came over me. Um, Zoe? Could I have a moment with Jasmine?" He scratched his head and I walked over to my room and shut the door.

"You ruin everyplace I go!" I said at the darkness, "I wish you would just go away." I looked out the window.

"_Only you can send me away." _It said as it seem to solidify.

"How?" I asked it.

"_In do time…" _It disappeared.

I sighed and took off my shirt, I aid it down and reached for my oversized nightshirt. Just then Huey walked in.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" He screamed as he hid his eyes but I saw him peeking.

"I don't give a fuck," I said crossed my hands over my bra covered breast. "Nothing can happen with her crying. I sat down still holding my shirt but not putting it on.

He sat beside me and looked down at the floor, "I-I," he rubbed his head. "Look, if you want a serious conversation you are gonna have to do something about the twins." He looked at my breast.

"Why?" I smiled mischievously. "Do they distract you?" I playfully shook them and laughed.

"Well I'm a teenage boy, so yeah." He smiled. I could see him leaning in. I felt something on my back. I looked down and it was the shadow pushing me towards Huey.

"_Do it, do it, do it." _I heard it whispering.

I took a big breath and pushed my mouth to his. He immediately responded. We sat and kissed deeply, our necks, lips, and tounges were moving in sync. He started to push back and we slowly started laying back. He put his arms on either side of my head and his knees on either side of my waist.

We moaned and sighed against each other. He rubbed one hand on my stomach and then rested in on my breast. I broke the kiss and looked at him, he had a different look in his eyes, one that called me.

"Huey?" I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Yeah?" He said in a shaky voice as he held me against his chest.

"We are just kissing, right?" I pulled about an inch away and breathed heavily

He looked sadden, "Only in you want?" He kissed me again.

"No sex yet?" I felt him loosen as he looked in in the eye.

"When you're ready we will." He held me tight. I rocked against him, teasing him. He felt right against me. Hard against soft, it was right. He laid down and just fell asleep entwined.


	6. Chapter 6

**/Spicy last chapter, and sorry about it being short( holiday business). But, I noticed from my best friend that he was confused about the shadow, well I hope to clear that up real quick in this sixth installment of VIW. Enjoy! Oh, and about Honey, my flashdrive just for that was left on my daddy's big truck and I'll have to wait longer for that to be returned. So enjoy more of VIW/**

**Zoe**

_I saw myself lying with Huey in my bed. We exhausted ourselves making out, so we just cuddled up and fell asleep. I had just walked to my mirror when I finally realized that I was outside my body. I whipped around and tried to grabbed my arm. I slipped right thru it and fell on the floor under the bed._

"_What the hell?!" I shouted as I stood up and looked around. I saw a gold glow of light and walked towards it. In it was a beautiful girl with golden hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress and reached out a naked hand to me. _

"_Take my hand Zoe," She called in an angelic voice._

"_Am I dead? Because if I am that's a mistake." I crossed my arms._

_She laughed, "No, you are not dead, just in a deep sleep. Now come, let me show what corrupts you." She grabbed me and pulled me into the light._

_I gasped as we went up in flames as a huge bolt into the sky. She waved her hand and the land disappeared and it was like I was back 216 years ago! I looked around the land and couldn't help but smile. _

"_Come," the ghost quickly drug me to the ground. We walked around like we belonged, no one could see us._

"_I'm home!" I shouted with glee. I looked around, I saw my old school and old my old friends walking about._

"_Come on Elizabeth!" They hollered my REAL NAME. Not the one I go by today, my real name, I truly am seeing my old life! I saw little sixteen year old me run up in my blue dress, standard for American girls in the 1797. My brown hair in a proper bun, I joined my friends, Beth, Cecilia, and Brandon. _

"_I must say, Elizabeth, you are quiet unhappy for a girl coming of age." Brandon said as he plucked a flower and handed it to me. I smiled to myself, remembering Brandon, my boyfriend._

"_I must say Brandon, you are acting quiet unruly in public," the old me smiled and giggled. It was improper to be romantic like that in public._

"_Oh you two are both putting shame to your name." Cecilia smiled and her white blonde hair bonced in the half up hair do._

"_Oh pish posh!" Beth shooed us._

"_Oh mystical ghost, what have I done for you to bless me with this memory?" I whipped a tear and held back a sob._

"_Ah, Zoe, you have sadness surrounding you." She patted my back and then waved her hand over the scene. I gulped in horror as I recognized the awful scene as the one that changed my life. _

_It was an alleyway and I was walking alone, very improper and I would have been sure to hear of it if I lived to see daylight. I was passing a dark shadow as a woman jumped out and grabbed me. She turned me around and muffled my screams with her hands. She tilted my head exposing my white neck, she plunged into my neck and blood was going everywhere._

"_Stop!" a man ran up and with the same fangs killed the attacker. He tossed her body and held me. "Are you all right?" He sat against the wall._

"_I remember him; he was to be my father after I changed." I paused and closed my eyes, " Paul, my father. He taught me how to handle my powers and that I didn't need human blood to survive. He help me get my new life together." I looked at the ghost, she frowned and waved another hand. We moved forward into the 1990's. I was walking into mine and Fathers Mexican home when I saw it. _

_A huge black figured loomed over his body I dropped the plate of dinner and the crashing noise lured it to me. I was running and tripped, I felt it engulf me. I stood and my shadow on the ground moved like it was real. I had red eyes and was very hungry. I went on a killing spree. _

_I was found five years later by another vampire family, that fixed me and we moved to England. They fixed me, pulled the black shadow from me and blocked it from my body. _

"_That is why it follows me, waiting for a big enough mistake so that it can infuse me again." I looked at the beautiful golden girl._

_She let go of my hand and started to turn. From her chest emerged a blackness that slithered all over her body and engulfed her entirely. I screamed._

**Huey**

"Zoe! Zoe!" I screamed as I shook her awake. She was screaming like crazy. "Zoe wake up!" I hugged her as her eyes opened.

"Huey!" she cried as she clawed my back in a tight hug.

"Shh it's okay you're fine!" I held her back and looked in her eyes. "Are you okay?" I kissed her and placed a hand on her cheek. I'm fine I just had a nightmare. Let's head out of here before Jasmine wakes up." She stood up and pulled on a shirt and new shorts.

I followed as we snuck out and went over my house. Granddad was asleep still but this was the time I was usually up.

"Look, babe, just sit on the couch and I'll cooked breakfast." I lead her to the living room and heading to the kitchen.

"So I'm 'babe' now?" she smiled and followed me.

"Well yeah." I kissed her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I sat her on the counter. "But we can't let anyone about us yet."

"Why?" she almost pouted as she ran her fingers thru my afro.

"Jasmine would have a heart attack." I smiled and she scooted back on the counter.

"Can I tell you something?" She pulled her knees to her chest, closing me out. She looked upset.

"Sure anything," I turned to the fridge to start making breakfast.

"I-," she started but stopped. I was quiet and let her do her thing, "I'm not really Zoe, that isn't my real name." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then what is it?" I started on the pancakes.

"It's Elizabeth." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, waiting to see what my reaction would be.

"Why do you go by Zoe?" I walked over to the stove.

"Well, after so long of living on earth, some people get suspicious so you have to move and change your name." She took a deep breath, "A lot."

I finished breakfast and Granddad and Riley came downstairs, "Hey Zo, why you here early?" Riley asked her rubbing his eye.

She shrugged as I passed out food to everyone. We sat and ate in silence. I kept looking at the door, just waiting for Jasmine to walk through. When the door opened, something so awful walked through that his heart froze and Zoe gasped.

"No!" She screamed and it lunged at us.


	7. Chapter 7

**/Cliffhanger! I hate when stories do that! So here pretties****/**

**Zoe**

I couldn't believe my eyes it had become fully solid, the shadow was a pure black being with glowing red eyes.

I dropped my plate at the sink when it came running through the door and lunged at me. It grabbed me by the neck silencing my scream. I looked it in the eyes, I couldn't believe I never realized it, the shadow was the dark spirit of the woman that had changed me!

"_I've been waiting for my revenge for hundreds of years!" _she hissed, _"This. Is. My. Chance!" _She screamed as she plunged into my neck. I screamed and started kicking. Blood was flying everywhere and I glimpsed Huey before I slinked to the floor motionless. I was just so tired, so, so, so tired….

**Huey **

I have to do something! I leaped from the tabled and grabbed th-the thing! "Granddad! Riley! Get out of here!" I screamed as I was knocked back to the ground.

"We ain't goin' nowhere!" Riley said as he grabbed a knife and threw it at the thing. It lashed at Riley but he ducked and kicked at it's feet. "Shit what is this?" He yelled as it grabbed his foot and angled him in the air.

"Huh?" I looked over and saw Zoe coming to. I grabbed her and pressed a hand to her cheek. I looked her in the eyes and she mumbled, "Silver…..knife…" She sputtered a bloody cough and closed her eyes. I reached and grabbed a knife and jumped at the creature. I plunged the knife into It's back. It let out a howl and fell to the ground. It crawled slowly towards Zoe.

"Zoe!" I screamed as she pulled herself up and jumped onto of the thing. A bright white light blinded us as it knock us back. I glanced, trying to find Zoe in the light. When it disappeared I crawled quickly to her body. "Zoe!" I screamed as I pulled her scratched up body into my arms and held her tight.

"Huey, what the hell was that?" Granddad asked touching his shoulder. He looked really scared.

"I don't know, but I hope my Vampire is okay." I said as I touched her cheek. Her fangs were out and she had blood dripping from her mouth.

"Vampire? That bitch a fucking vampire?" Riley said as he touched Zoe.

"Yeah, babe?" I said as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Huey!" She tried to said happy but all I could hear was pain in her voice. She lifted her hand and pressed it against my cheek. I felt the warmness of her blood as she leaned up and we met in a soft kiss.

**Zoë**

I smiled as myself the next day, my immortal blood healed my wounds fast and I was up and moving soon, but I was hungry, not food hungry, blood hungry. I walked down stairs and saw Huey, Grandad and Riley waiting for me with big smiles. Huey met me at the last step and picked me up in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck.

"Huey?" I said against his neck.

"Zo?" He replied.

"Promise me something?" I pulled back and looked at him. His brown eyes seeing my everything.

"That someday you won't die." He sat me down and looked me in the eyes.

"Zoe, I'm human-"

"No!" I hugged him. "You don't have to be, but I'm forcing that on you. My life was taken and I won't take yours, but promise you won't ever leave me!" I started to cry.

"Zoe," Huey kissed me lightly, "I would join you if it meant spending all my life with you." He grabbed my hand, "But one day, I'll let you change me. I think know what day I want it to be too." He smiled.

"What day?" I smiled back.

"Do it" Granddad said as he touched Huey and smiled. "You may just be sixteen but she 216, so I think it works." He shrugged.

"Zoe," he looked me in the eyes, "Elizabeth," he dropped to one knee and kissed, my hand, "I know I'm super young but would you marry me?"

I almost screamed with glee as he held out a ring. "Yes," I said as he slipped it on my finger, no rign has as right since Brandon, but this perfect.

"It's my Grandmothers ring," He said as he smiled. "Wow, 16 and engaged, I feel like I should be on MTV." He laughed and we hugged. Grandad hugged us both and Riley hugged us too.

"Look man I know you know I ain't gay, but that was beautiful man." He punched Huey in the arm.

"Riley, you the best little brother." He grabbed him and laughed.

**3years later**

**Zoe**

The day was beautiful; I was in a sparkling white gown that draped to mid-thigh in the front and to the floor in the back. It was strapless and had lace on my belly. My long brown her was up in a curly ponytail that reached my lower back. I had sparkles spray on and mixed in with it. I was actually beautiful.

I turned to my brides maid, Jasmine and smiled. "Who ever knew after all the turmoil we went through, we would be here?" She said as she attached my veil to my ponytail.

"Jasmine, I love ya girl!" I hugged her. "But I promise you'll be happy with Riley." She smiled and turned me around and gave me a little shove.

"Go, you're husband awaits." She giggled and waved as I joined arms with Granddad and he walked me down the aisle. I let him go and joined hands with Huey. We said our vows and kissed. We danced as the night and then everyone sat as Riley got ready to give his bestman speech.

"Aight aight! Listen up hoes!" He said and a little waved of laughter washed over everyone. "I knows you all know Zoe, she a fine woman and I knows she and Huey are gonna be together forever." HE laughed at the truth Huey, him, Granddad, Jasmine all knew. "Ands theys probably won't stay off each other so don't try calling them for a while." He Laughed again. "Now I say we close this wedding and swnd them off for a night of love," He wrapped his arm around Jasmine, "Always love." He raised his glass and every cheered as me and Huey ran off to our Honeymoon car.

"I love you Huey Freeman!" I said when we made it to our place next door to the original Freeman home. He carried me across the threshold and upstairs.

"I love you two," He said as he sat me on the bed and kissed me. I moaned against his lips and smiled.

"Are you ready?" I said as I licked his neck.

"To change? I've been prepared for this for three years now. How long will it take?" He smiled as he removed his shirt.

"IT took to hours for me, depends on whats going on as you change, for you it should be instant." I said slowly removing mine. "Since your blood will be rushing so fast."

"Hopefully, how will I know when it's done?"

"You'll be filled with never ending desire." I sighed and pulled him to me. I licked his neck and gently sunk my teeth in. He tensed and then untensed. I fell his blood flow to his lower half, "Let's go." I said as we locked in an embrace which would change our lives forever.

**/Well that's the end. I hope you have enjoyed this little story. What will be my next story for Huey and the gang?/**


End file.
